


Not Just a Dream: Voltron Pokemon AU

by square_one



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Alolan Hunk and Lance, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Platonic Relationships, but also dark, subtle klance, subtle shallura, voltron pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/square_one/pseuds/square_one
Summary: When the king is killed as a result of the Galra Corporation's failed plans to take over the island region Altea, Princess Allura escapes with the head advisor of state Coran. Allura is then falsely branded a high level criminal, and wanted in every region. Just when she felt hope was lost, a certain legendary Pokemon offers their help, revealing trainers chosen to help her take back her kingdom. These trainers have no idea their normal lives are about to get crazy.





	1. The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and a Voltron Pokemon AU that I wasn't planning on writing about, but then I started and got carried away ;;; Hope you like it! I will take requests and suggestions into consideration, so please feel free to comment with ideas :)

It was a night that Allura wished was just a nightmare.

_“A few hours ago, Princess Allura and the head advisor of state Coran have fled the country. They are convicted of plotting against the kingdom and attempted sabotage. It pains me to say this of my own daughter and friend, but they are now a threat to this country and I ask that every region help us track them down and bring them to justice-“_

King Alfor’s voice cut out as she turned off the radio, unable to listen further. “Zarkon, you will pay for this.” She murmured, hands clenching at the thought of the Galra Foundation and the fake king leading her people. Allura gazed at the dark horizon in the direction of the Altean islands as the airship sped away over the sea. On any other occasion she would have admired the beauty of the moon reflecting on the water, the shimmering stars above, but not this night. Her crystal blue eyes were full of tears as she turned her back on the view and headed to the control room, wiping them away.  
-  
“Coran, where are we headed?” She asked quietly.

Coran sighed. “For now, Hoenn. It is closest, and perhaps we can find help there.”

“Who would help us? I checked every form of media, and the Galra wasted no time labeling us as dangerous enemies of Altea. I’m sure they will, and are, doing all they can to make sure we are wanted in every region...”

“That may be true princess…but at least we will be away from Altea.” Coran’s heart ached at being forced to run away from their home, but this was the only way he could keep her safe. Checking the monitors, he commented tiredly, “We can figure out what to do once we arrive, but it’ll be awhile till we get there. I suggest you get some rest.”

“You’re the one who should rest. You’ve been flying for a few hours now. I’ll take over for a while.”

Knowing she would not take no for an answer, Coran stood up from the cockpit and Allura took his place. He placed a hand on her shoulder, which she took with her own briefly before placing her hands on the controls. Coran solemnly went out the door, before quietly closing it behind him.

-

-Earlier that day-

“ I…am not that easily controlled Zarkon.” Alfor said through gritted teeth, breathing hard.

“A pity. I wanted you alive to see the Galra take over your kingdom…and then take over every region one by one.” Zarkon said, a hint of regret in his voice as his Malamar snorted in frustration at the king’s resistance.

“That is an impossible goal. You…will never succeed.”

“Oh. But I will. Once I get my hands on Cresselia, this island will be mine, followed by the rest of the world.”

“Cresselia will not be so easily found…or controlled!” Alfor spat angrily.

Zarkon touched his ear and listened to his communicator, then broke out into a smirk. “I’m afraid that is where you are wrong. Cresselia is now in our possession. It is surprising how easy it can be to control even the most powerful with the right methods…except for you.”

Zarkon sighed. “I had not wanted it to come to this…for the sake of our past friendship. But you are too dangerous if you cannot be controlled. And unfortunately since I must get rid of you, I’ll have to go after your daughter.”

“Zarkon…don’t you dare touch my daughter.” Alfor exclaimed threateningly, his eyes gleaming with anger. “How could you have fallen so low?”

“This world is what has fallen, and you along with it. I’m merely taking it into my hands to restore it- no…to perfect it.” His eyes grew frenzied. “Yes, I will make this world into a perfect one under my control. And I will not let you, or anyone else get in my way!”

He turned on his heels and swept through the door, a resounding clang echoing in the room as the door shut behind him. Zarkon paused outside and said quietly, “Goodbye Alfor.” Before walking down the empty corridor, screaming sounding from the room before dying off.

-

Coran had his hand over his mouth as he heard Alfor gasping for breath through the bug they had snuck into his jacket. Earlier that day, Alfor had confided in Coran that something was amiss. He hadn't been in full control of himself at multiple times throughout the day. As a precautionary measure, Alfor had placed a device that he could easily activate to contact Coran if it happened again to see what was wrong...But this was far beyond what either could have imagined. “Coran…my old friend.” Alfor said weakly. Every word seemed pained. “Take care of my daughter…and Altea…”

The breathing grew weaker, and then there was terrible silence. Coran slammed his fist into the table, his face white with rage. He felt his grief turn into fury, and he desperately wanted to get revenge that moment. But Alfor’s last words brought him back to reason. Even if he had wanted to, he had no idea where any of this had taken place. He took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself, before running out of the room.

-

After a few hours, Coran insisted that she go rest, and honestly she knew she needed it. She moved to the lower deck lobby, and sat down in the corner. No tears would come out anymore. All that lingered was this inexplicable emptiness. How could her father have been murdered? How could Zarkon have betrayed them, and have this goal to mind control Altea and then take over the world? Before she would have thought it impossible, but now…

Her right hand punched the wall in her frustration at not being able to do anything, before her arm fell limply to her side. She knew there was nothing she could do alone in this situation, and she put her other hand over her eyes. Suddenly a gentle touch of a cold nose to her hand made her glance to her right, where Espeon stood, nuzzling her hand. Behind Espeon, her other Pokemon had come out of their pokeballs, all looking at her with concern. Her heart, which had moments before been aching with emptiness, began to swell with affection for them. Altaria settled down near her and gestured for Allura to come lean against his wing, which she obliged. Once she was settled in, Salazzle, Espeon, Litleo, and Lopunny came over and arranged themselves on her or nearby, and feeling reassured by their presence, she drifted into blissful unconsciousness.  
-

 _Young one…do you hear me?_  
Allura woke up startled and looked around for the source of the unfamiliar voice. Abruptly a blinding light shone in front of her, and took the form of none other than Cresselia, one of the patron legendaries of the Altean kingdom.

“Cresselia? How…”

_I’m afraid I don’t have long. I am being controlled by the Galra, who are planning on using my powers to bring the kingdom, and then the world under their influence._

Allura was awestruck at this whole encounter, but then something occurred to her and she looked suspicious. “If you are being controlled, then how are you here?”

_They seem to underestimate the fact that I am the deity of dreams. They may be able to control me when I'm awake...but they cannot control what I do in my sleep. Now…Princess Allura. You must free me and protect Altea._

The princess was quiet, looking down at her hands defeatedly. “What can I do? If the whole world is against me…I can't do this alone.“

_No…you can’t do this alone. But you won’t be. There are those who I have chosen who will help you. To find them, let my amulet be your guide._

Cresselia slipped off Allura’s bracelet with the mark of the legendary on it, and it floated to where she hovered. The moment the bracelet made contact with Cresselia it glowed gold, and then it floated back to Allura and into her hand.

“But…will these people believe me?”

Cresselia began to fade away, and the dream was coming apart at the seams. As the world went black, Cresselia's words echoed. _Do not fret child. I will make sure of it._  
And then, Allura was falling into the darkness.

Allura shot up from Altaria’s side gasping, adrenaline running through her veins and her heart beating like crazy.

Espeon woke and looked up at her in surprise as well. “You felt she was here didn’t you?” Espeon nodded, before pointing at her clenched hand. Allura looked down and opened her fist. There lay her silver bracelet with the charms of the two deities of the Kingdom. She moved carefully so as not to disturb her other Pokemon who were still asleep, going over to the window.

“But how do I find these people?” Allura pondered, fiddling with the tiny amulets. It was early in the morning, but looking out the window, she could see the faint outline of Hoenn in the paling sky.

Espeon was sitting at her feet, forked tail wrapped around Allura's legs. Bending down, she stroked his head fondly before straightening. With a deep breath, she pushed her father out of her mind, blue eyes hardening as she steeled herself for the mission at hand. There would be time to grieve later when Altea was safe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some general info:  
> One of Zarkon's Pokemon is a Malamar. It was shown in the anime to be able to control multiple people and Pokemon at the same time, which is what gave me the idea for this fanfiction.


	2. The First Meeting

“Cresselia?! Truly?” Coran exclaimed in excitement. Allura nodded, noting to herself that Coran seemed a bit more like his usual self. She knew he was grieving as much as her, but he was determined to be strong for her sake, and she was just as so to do the same for him.

After a lengthy discussion over what occurred with Cresselia, Coran started twisting the edge of his mustache. “This is all so intriguing! How does it work?” He asked curiously, eyeing the bracelet.

Allura shrugged. “I have no idea. I was hoping you might have a few suggestions.”

Coran peered closely at the amulet. “Hmmm…” He zipped out of the room and came back while unfolding a map.

Spreading it on the table, he cleared his throat. “Now, show us where to go bracelet!”

Nothing happened. Coran stroked his mustache in thought. “Activate!” Nothing again. “On! Abra Kadabra?” Allura resisted the urge to facepalm at his antics. Coran crossed his arms and tapped his foot. “Whelp, I’m out of ideas. It would have been nice if Cresselia had left an instruction manual or something.”

Allura sighed, and this time it was her crossing her arms and tapping her foot. A thought occurred to her, and she held the bracelet over the map, and slowly moved it over the regions hopefully. It passed Kanto, Johto with no reaction. But the instant it passed over Sinnoh, it glowed intensely, shimmering from a bright red to the darkest black.

“You’ve done it Princess!” Coran was ecstatic. Allura let out a sigh of relief as she continued going through each region. This got rid of any of the lingering suspicion that it had just been a dream.

“So, Sinnoh, Alola, and Kalos huh?” Coran intoned, stroking his mustache again. “Since Sinnoh is closest, let’s head there first.”

Allura nodded in compliance. “I’ll change course and you can go rest again.”

“Are you sure princess? I’d be happy to continue piloting.”

“I just slept for a few hours Coran, it’s your turn to sleep. And honestly, with the way you fly it’ll be ages before we get there. I am the better pilot after all.” Allura said with a confident smile.

Coran opened his mouth as if to argue but closed it, admitting defeat. “Well, I can’t argue with that.”

\- *Sinnoh:

Keith sat up in bed abruptly, squinting at the light filtering into his room from the window. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “What a weird dream.”

He got up and was about to go downstairs when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess, so he put it in a messy ponytail before heading out of his room.

Shiro was already up and drinking coffee while watching the news. His Umbreon was sitting on the couch next to him, ears perking at the sound of Keith trudging down the stairs. He glanced at Keith who in response gave a tired “Morning.”

“Morning. You sure slept in late today.”

Keith shrugged as he pulled out milk from the refrigerator and grabbed a box of cereal. “I was having the weirdest dream.”

Shiro looked up, slightly surprised, Keith pouring cereal and then milk into a bowl. “Huh. I also had a strange dream. Speaking of which, how about we go to Sunyshore beach? For some reason I really want to go. Plus we both just got back from our trips, and it’d be nice to go to relax while our family is still on vacation.”

Keith yawned as he sat down at the dining table and picked up his spoon. “Sure. I kinda wanted to go too.”

-

In a secluded cove of the Sunyshore beach, Shiro and Keith set up an umbrella, chairs, and a few towels. Their Pokemon that enjoyed the water were busy playing at the shore, while the others were either relaxing with their trainers in the shade or running around the beach.

Although it was somewhat noisy with all the Pokemon, it was also quite peaceful. But that peace was broken when Growlithe, who was lying near Keith, began barking. Keith and Shiro looked over to where the barking was directed at, only to see a lone figure wandering toward them. At a closer look, it was a dark skinned young woman, wearing a white blouse and jean shorts, sporting a hat and sunglasses.

When she was close, Growlithe had stopped barking and was examining her closely. She clearly took notice, and gave him a small smile before turning her attention to the two trainers.

“Sorry to bother you two…but I need some help. Do you think you could assist me?” The young lady asked them anxiously. Inwardly thinking, _Maybe not just some..._

Shiro, being Shiro, immediately stood up, a strange look on his face. “Depends on what you need help with, but we’d be happy to try if we can.”

“That would be much appreciated mister…?”

“Shiro. And this is my brother Keith.”

Keith held his hand up in greeting.

She inclined her head to them, before taking off her bracelet. One of the charms turned jet black, a glow emanating from it and intensifying as it came closer to Shiro. He looked at it, shocked at what he saw.

Allura watched his reaction carefully, but a bit nervously. “I know this might be strange to ask, but do you perhaps recognize this bracelet?”

Shiro tore his eyes away from the bracelet. “Yes…but it was just in a dream not…”

Keith, who had been watching the Pokemon on the beach looked up at her sharply at the word bracelet. He stood up to get a closer look, and was dumbfounded as the bracelet turned bright red.

“No way…This was in my dream too!” His eyes widened and he stared at the bracelet incredulously.

“Yours too? How is this possible?” He looked back at the amulet on the bracelet, then back to Allura.

Keith gave her a slightly weary look. “Who exactly are you?”

She hesitated. “Before I answer, would you promise me that you will hear me out?”

This answer made Keith raise his eyebrows and cross his arms, eyeing her carefully. Shiro nodded. “You have my word.”

She took off her hat and sunglasses. Pearly white hair fell around her shoulders in beautiful contrast to her dark skin, and her eyes were a dazzling blue. But in those eyes, were both a deep sadness and steel.

Both Keith and Shiro could agree that she was stunning, but perhaps what made more impact was this...aura about her.

“ My name is Allura. I’m the daughter of King Alfor of Altea.” Shiro was momentarily taken aback, obviously putting some things together. “I recognize you now. You’ve been on the news nonstop all morning.” Keith glanced from Shiro to Allura, unaware of what the news was. He wasn’t much of a news person, mostly because he wasn’t a morning person and didn't care to hear about the terrible things that happened recently. But Shiro was always up to date.

“Yes, I’m sure I have. But I promise you whatever they have said is not true.” Allura said, her voice steady, but with a hint of weariness and desperation.

Shiro shook himself, recalling his dream. “Why don’t you come sit and you can tell us everything from the beginning.”

-

“My father was killed yesterday by the Galra Corporation.” She said flatly, her eyes on her clenched hands. The tension rose at her words, and Shiro and Keith were taken aback as they glanced at each other.

“But…Princess, I saw your father on the news this morning. How is that possible?”

 

“That was not my father.” She said with contempt, before controlling herself. “Originally, they just wanted to mind control him, but he kept breaking free so…” Allura cleared her throat, and paused for a moment before continuing.

“Since their next option was me, and I escaped, they must’ve had to resort to another method. Most likely they are using a Ditto to take my father’s form and thus make everything seem like nothing is wrong. In any case, the Galra want to take control of all of Altea by first controlling the King.”

“But the King’s authority only goes so far right?” Keith asked.

“Correct. However…that was only their first move.” Allura looked at them tentatively. “I know this sounds crazy, but they have found a way to use mind control over the entire island.”

Shiro and Keith glanced at each other in astonishment, Keith asking incredulously, “Mind control? A whole island? How are they going to manage that?”

Allura sighed, and fingered her bracelet. “ The deities of Altea are Cresselia and Darkrai. Cresselia has immense psychic abilities, and is also the legendary Pokemon of dreams. Somehow, they have captured and found a way to manipulate her. The combination of what Zarkon’s Pokemon and Cresselia can do, along with the immense resources of the Corporation…I loathe to think of it. And who knows what else they have up their sleeve.”

It was quiet for a moment as Shiro and Keith digested what she had just said.

“Then...why are you telling us, of all people?” Shiro asked, breaking the tension.

She met his gaze calmly. “Because, Cresselia chose you both as ones who would be able to help save Altea.”

“Us. The two of us? I’m sorry princess, but we are not exactly hero material. I’m sure there are others that would be better suited for this.” Keith said, gesturing to themselves.

Allura gave them both a steady look. “I know very well how this must all sound to you. I myself was taken aback just as you were, but… Cresselia believes that you are needed by Altea, by the world. The Galra have eyes and connections everywhere, and I can’t risk asking for help from the authorities given the bounty on my head. Even if I was able to convince them, they can’t just go marching into the kingdom. It would be a political nightmare.”

She let out a deep breath. “She chose you both for a reason, and I have faith in her judgement. And thus I have faith in you too.”

Seeing that they needed to talk about this, Allura stood. “This must have been a lot to take in. To be honest, I’m still trying to take it all in myself. But I beg you to please consider helping me so that I may help my people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't explicitly go over what they saw in their dreams, because I think it's be better for the readers to fill in some of the gaps. I'll include more on them in the next chapter. ~~The next chapter will introduce Lance, and that is always something to look forward to!~~ Edit: my apologies, Lance is not coming in the next chapter. It'll be more Shiro and Keith!
> 
> Also I don't know how Allura fit all that hair in a hat. Let's just say it's a magic hat ;;;
> 
>  Thanks for reading!  
> 


	3. Faith

Keith and Shiro remained where they were sitting after Allura had walked away, Growlithe nonchalantly following after her. The two brothers were quiet for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. "Well, I believe her.” Shiro said simply.

Keith sighed heavily and nodded. “I figured. My gut tells me she's not a bad person. Plus _h_ _e_ seems to approve of her," Keith gestured to his Growlithe, "so not much I can say against his judgement.” They watched as Keith’s Growlithe happily got his ears scratched. Shiro’s Mightyena observed for a moment before slyly coming over as well, trying to look indifferent, but failing when she scratched his ears, tail wagging.

 Keith ruffled his long messy wet hair. “About that dream you had…what was in yours?”

 Shiro was watching Allura as she interacted with more of their Pokemon in the distance, his face contemplative.  “In my dream, I came to this exact beach at night. The only light was from the moon, and suddenly the light just...kept getting brighter.  Before I knew it, this, majestic pokemon appeared in front of me. Or rather, Cresselia did.” He broke off as he recollected what happened.

 “She had that bracelet the princess has. When she gave it to me, she said something along the lines of "my destiny lies with the one holding the bracelet." And the moment I took the bracelet…let’s just say I saw images of things that weren’t…pleasant. Things that Cresselia warned would come to pass if I did not act.” _One of them involving the princess..._ Shiro added internally as a side note. He then turned to Keith. “What about yours? You said you saw the bracelet too.”

 Keith crossed his arms and nodded slightly. “Yeah, I did. Mine was pretty similar to yours. But what she said to me was different. She told me that I would find what I have been searching for or something.”

 They both sat there without saying anything for a few moments, before Keith broke the silence. “Man, what I really can't understand is why it’s us. It’s not like we have a lot of resources or anything. It just seems so much bigger than us, you know?”

 Shiro shrugged, and couldn’t help but look at his prosthetic arm. He clenched his fists, and watched the mechanical hand close under the protective sheet. Shiro had already made up his mind.   “I’m as confused as you about that. But… if there is anything I can do to help, I want to try.”

  Keith leaned back in his chair and shook his head, a small smile crossing his face. “Shiro, you never change.”

 Shiro laughed. “I guess I don’t. In any case, what about you? What do you want to do?”

 “ If I can help stop this Galra Corporation or whatever, I will. I was starting to miss getting some action again. And _someone’s_ gotta keep an eye on you.”

 With a playful grin Shiro looked at Keith fondly. “You know, you never change either. You’ve always been a hot head.”

 “I’m not a hot head!” Keith retorted, and Shiro just gave him the _look_. Keith grouchily threw up his hands in defeat and admitted defensively, “Okay, maybe I can be.”

  Shiro chuckled.  "There _is_ a reason you and Infernape get along so well Keith." The laughter faded and his face grew serious once again. "Let's thoroughly go through all this once more."

They sat there for a while longer, discussing heavily their final course of action.

 

-

 

Allura had settled near the shore, and was drawing in the sand as she watched the Pokemon play. The princess was worried. Bringing her knees up to her chin, she wrapped her arms around them, watching the waves move to an fro. She had no idea how she was supposed to approach people with this.  _I mean..._ _How would you react if someone labeled a criminal came saying she was falsely accused, a well known corporation has plans to take control of the world, and that a legendary chose you to help stop them? And let's not forget the dreams._  She thought to herself, similar thoughts incessantly mulling around in her head. Allura closed her eyes, trying not to succumb to those worries.

Feeling fur brush by her side, Allura opened her eyes. Growlithe was standing there, and was gazing at her intently. She met his gaze, something...oddly knowing about it. Slowly she offered her hand to him to see if he was alright with being touched. Growlithe licked her hand, and Allura scratched behind his ears murmuring, "Would you help me if I told you?" He barked once at her, rubbing her hand with his cheek. Somehow, she was getting an inkling that perhaps the trainers weren't the only ones being visited by Cresselia.

At that moment, a Mightyena had come around on her other side and sat down, looking quite stoic. Allura greeted him, and he glanced at her expectantly out of the corner of his eyes. She smiled at that and slowly reached out her hand and began petting his head and then scratching his ears. While his expression was indifferent, Allura could feel his tail wagging and she was inwardly chuckling at this behavior.

Over time some of the other Pokemon came to her as well, curious about the newcomer, before returning to their respective. But at the sound of a whistle behind her, all the Pokemon came hurrying back to their trainers. A look over her shoulder showed an assembly of Pokemon forming in front of Keith and Shiro, all listening attentively. Allura's glance was short, as felt it would only be adding to their pressure. Not much later, Allura heard steps on the sand behind her. She turned and saw the two trainers approaching with their Pokemon, and stood to face them. “Have you thought about what to do?”

 “We have. And we’re in.” Keith said.

 Allura’s face filled with relief, but the relief faded into a solemn graveness.  “As happy as I am to hear that…this decision should not be taken lightly. It is likely to be very dangerous. I don't know what will happen…” She trailed off, before giving them both a firm look. “So I must ask again. Are you sure about this?”

 Shiro met Allura's gaze resolutely. “Honestly, no, we aren’t sure about this. We don’t know how we will be able to help, or what to expect. But all of us are willing to try.”

 The princess’s face glowed with gratitude. “Thank you so much Keith, Shiro. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

 “Well, who are we to disregard the wishes of a legendary and a princess herself?” Shiro said light heartedly, smiling. Allura returned his smile with a small, but tired one of her own.

 

-

 

Allura came back to where the airship was hidden, further down the beach in another secluded cove.

 “Coran?” Allura called.

 “Princess! Thank heavens I’ve been worried sick! I was about to go crazy waiting here.” Coran exclaimed, peering out the doors. His expression quickly turning to puzzlement. “Umm…Where are our heroes?”

 Allura gestured back the way she came. “They are going to meet us back here in two days. They had to go back to their home to get what they need.”

Coran looked worried. “Are you sure they won’t turn us in? We are in a rather precarious situation...”

Allura nodded as she boarded the ship. “I trust them. Have some faith Coran.”   _Right now, i_ _t’s all we have._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is quite a sudden decision for them to agree to go with a complete stranger, but just think of it as a legendaries influence. Cresselia knew just what to show them in their dreams, with the bracelet as the trigger. She did tell Allura she would take care of making the trainers believe after all!
> 
>  
> 
> Shiro also is missing one arm in this AU, but is using an excellent prosthetic. In the Pokemon world, as the tech is very advanced, it functions not much differently from his other arm, only it is machinery. He does however have to wear a plastic covering/bag over it to prevent sand and water from getting into it while at the beach! Couldn't find a good place to put this in so here it is.


	4. Unexpected

Two days later, Keith and Shiro arrived as promised with their luggage. Both traveled fairly light, and having recently been adventuring, they were already well prepared for a journey. Allura led them to where the airship was parked, hidden in a cove. They were amazed by the ship itself, as it was far more than what they had imagined. The airship was an advanced model, and while it was not gigantic, it was spacious enough for an upper and lower deck. At Allura’s call, Coran spryly came out the door and greeted them. After some introductions and explanations, at which the siblings noted what an unusual fellow the bearded man was, Coran showed the two around the ship while Allura headed to the cockpit to launch.*

 The lower level consisted of the engine room, a bathroom, and a tiny kitchen and storage space. The upper floor had a lobby, equipped with tables and couches, and connected to the control room near the bow of the ship.

Once Shiro and Keith were settled in, they returned to where Allura was piloting the ship. Coran took over for her, and she stood up and stretched out her arms.

“So Princess Allura, what's your plan of action?” Shiro asked curiously from the doorway.

“For now, it is just to gather information and the rest of our party. We can figure out what to do from there.” She gestured for them to follow her into the adjoining lobby, where she went to one of the tables. “I’m hoping by then it will make more sense why we have all been brought together.” Shiro and Keith sat down across from each other while Allura opened a cabinet and began to rummage through it.

“Where exactly are these others?” Keith questioned as he examined the map already laid out.                                                                               

Allura came back to their table and unfolded the map she found explaining, “There are two in Alola,  and another in the Kalos region. As for the exact location, that’s what we are going to find out right now.”

They watched in fascination as Allura held the bracelet over each island. It glowed blue over Hau’Oli City, and then yellow at Iki Town.

“I guess we’ll go to Hau’Oli first. Have either of you been to Alola before?” Allura asked intently,  hoping to start a normal conversation and break some of the ice between them.

 

-Hau’Oli City-

 

After Allura had adamantly refused being accompanied by Coran because there was more of a chance they could get caught being together, she set off towards Hau’Oli City. She had also rejected Shiro and Keith’s offers of assistance, not because she did not trust them, but because she did not want to burden them any further than she had to.

While Cresselia’s bracelet was an incredible asset to finding the trainers, finding an individual in a city like Hau’Oli was not going to be easy. Following the bracelet for a while led her into the Shopping District, which was bustling with people. As she was following the signal, she happened to pass in front of the Battle Buffet. Allura stopped for a moment as she looked inside, remembering when she battled there a few years before. She remembered fondly that this place was the first time she and her Salandit had battled together.

Even though Allura was a princess, she had traveled around the regions exploring and meeting all kinds of different Pokemon, just as any other adolescent did. Her father had always been fond of journeying, and considered it a crucial experience for her to build character and bond with both Pokemon and people from all over.

More thoughts of her father arose, and she felt a lump begin to form in her throat. Allura swallowed hard and shook herself. _No, don’t think about him Allura. Pull yourself together._ She exhaled deeply, when she became aware of someone walking toward her.

“Why hello there princess-” A silky voice started, but abruptly became an exclamation as she whipped around and grabbed his collar, her other fist inches from his face. The teenager paled slightly at her grave expression.

“Whoa there, no need to be so jumpy!” Lance said eyes wide and hands up in an innocent gesture. “You looked lost earlier, so I just wanted to see if you needed directions or something.”

The bracelet was shining brightly now, and she looked from it to the boy in surprise, before putting her fist down and letting go of his shirt. Allura coughed, slightly embarrassed, but was more relieved than anything else. For a moment she had thought her cover had been blown. And to think that she'd meet the next person like this... “Sorry about that. I’m a bit…sensitive you see.”

“You don’t say.” Lance commented, putting his hands down slowly.

Now Allura was calmer, and she looked very apologetic. “Again, I'm very sorry. If you don't mind me asking, who might you be?”

“The name’s Lance. Best trainer around these parts I’ll have you know.“ He boasted, flashing her a cocky grin.

Allura raised an eyebrow, not sure whether she found his confidence charming, or something else entirely. “Well Lance, there is something I wanted to ask you.”

“Ask away miss, I’m all ears.” Lance said, giving her an appealing smile.

“You recognize this bracelet, don’t you?”

“Bracelet…?” Lance asked, confused as he took a closer look at the one she was holding toward him, the charm on it glowing a bright blue.

“Perhaps from a dream?” She suggested quietly.

His eyes widened. “This, this _was_ in my-“ He sputtered, then stared at Allura suspiciously. “How did you know that?”

She put the bracelet back on. “It’s a long story. Would you hear me out?”

 

-

 

After a lengthy explanation in a secluded alley, Allura apprehensively awaited his reaction.

“This is crazy…” Lance said under his breath. Allura looked at him with pity, knowing all too well how crazy it really was.

“Look, I know it’s a lot to take in, but I promise you everything I’ve said is the truth-“  Allura began a bit anxiously, when Lance suddenly exclaimed,

“I’m gonna be a hero! Man, I’ve always wanted to do something amazing-“

Allura was dumbfounded at his reaction as she listened to Lance ramble on about how exciting this all was, how he dreamed of having a chance to prove himself and make a difference. Of all the outcomes she had considered in her head, this was far from anything she could have imagined. Allura couldn’t help but appreciate his enthusiasm and feel grateful that he was taking all this in stride.

“-and I can’t believe I’ve gotten to meet a real live princess!” Lance finished, taking her hand and bowing. “Lance, at your service my lady.” Underneath all this bravado was an insecure voice in the back of his head that he was not up to such a task, that he would just let everyone down. But he pushed those thoughts away determinedly. If what he had seen in those dreams were actual things that could happen...

“So you…really believe me? And you’re willing to help?”

Lance raised an eyebrow at her. “ Of course. How could I not believe such a sincere and beautiful lady?”

When Allura still looked somewhat unconvinced, he continued more seriously, “ No but really. The dreams, the bracelet, you…it all fits together, no matter how out of this world it may be."

As an afterthought, he added jokingly, "Would you rather I _not_ believe you then?” 

Allura shook her head. “No, not at all! I’m just pleasantly surprised. I hope the others will be as willing as you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you have seen the movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, the airship is similar but smaller to the one Argus and Millis Steel use.
> 
> Also RIP Allura, the next person you have to convince is Hunk.
> 
> **Additional note I wanted to mention! It is also a lot easier for Lance to believe all this is because of the culture in Alola (with an exception to Hunk, but that is because of his personality). The legendaries in the region are much more present in the lives of the people, and thus Lance and Hunk are more familiar with the kinds of unexpected and fearsome things they can do.


	5. Control vs Compassion

Zarkon was in his room at the Altean castle, brooding darkly over the situation at hand. He had believed that after killing Alfor, things would go smoothly. After the plan to control Alfor failed, the Galra admin team had devised a foolproof plan to pose the king’s death as an accident, thus propelling the princess Allura into the role of the head of state. While her mind was weak with grief, Zarkon could easily manipulate her mind instead without running the risk of her breaking free as her father had. This plan would have given them much more time. They had been so careful, it had never crossed his mind that she would have fled from their grasp the very night Alfor died.

“My plan was perfect.” Zarkon snarled to himself, his blood boiling at the thought of the princess.  

While there was no need to be concerned over the absence of the king with the locals given Cresselia’s control of the island, the rest of the world was another matter. To deter suspicion, the Galra had the Altean government announce that Alfor was ill and would be bedridden until he had recovered. They had to resort to using a Ditto to take Alfor’s place when there were unavoidable international matters, but he knew they could not keep up that façade forever, as Alfor had always been quite active in the global arena and a Ditto could only do so much.  However, it would have to last until his plans were further along. He couldn’t chance the attention the death of the king, whose only offspring was now a wanted criminal, would bring.  There would be too much global scrutiny over the succession of a new political system, making it impossible to put his plan into action: the capture and gathering of legendaries to Altea.

He didn’t know how much Allura and Coran knew, but Zarkon was not one to leave loose ends. No matter how thorough he was in making them distrusted by the public, they could not be left alone, and he was not about to let those who ruined his plan go without punishment. But that only scratched the surface of why he wanted them hunted down. The Altean royal family had a close connection to their patron legendaries, the only ones that held crucial information regarding Cresselia and Darkrai. While he had managed to extract Cresselia's location out of Alfor, Darkrai's location was yet unknown, as well as the secrets to their mega evolution that Zarkon so desperately wanted.  

A knock at the door shook Zarkon out of his brooding, and a middle-aged woman with long grey white hair, entered. “You called for me?”

Zarkon was looking through the window, his face turned away from her. “I want you to find the princess and the old man.”

It was silent for a moment, until she hesitantly spoke. “But sir, shouldn’t our priority be preparing for our next operation-”

Zarkon gave her a look that chilled her to her bones, and she quickly lowered her head in submission.

 “Do not question me, Haggar.” He warned quietly, a glint in his eyes.

Haggar bowed deeply in apology. Knowing it was unsafe to continue her argument, she cautiously asked, “Shall I extend an offer to the bounty hunters then?”

In a dangerously cold voice, Zarkon replied, “I don’t care what you have to do. Call the bounty hunters, increase the reward for tips, send a team out, just _find them and bring them to me_.”

Haggar gave him a curt nod before hastily exiting the room. As she walked down the corridor to her room, she couldn't help but think there were better uses of their resources. But while she disagreed with his decision to go after the princess as she found mega evolution unnecessary to complete their plans,  Haggar was not about to cross him when he was in that state. She had known him long enough to see the danger signs of his wrath. Although her devotion to Zarkon knew no bounds, Haggar feared his fury just as much, if not more.   

 

 

\---

 

 

 Lance and Allura departed from Hau'Oli City and made their way down Route 1 towards Iki Town. On the way, they had a lengthy discussion about a multitude of things, asking each other questions about whatever came to mind. Contrary to her first impression of him, Lance proved to be much deeper than she expected, given his flirtatious and playful behavior. While he did joke around frequently, he showed genuine concern about the matter at hand.

After providing a lengthy answer about her airship to an ecstatic Lance, who had never been in one before, Allura stopped to rest in the shade and examined her bracelet. “How much farther would you say it is to Iki Town Lance?”

Lance squinted into the distance and thought for a moment. “Shouldn’t be more than another 15 minutes.”

Allura nodded in reply and continued walking. Lance was watching her out of the corner of his eye, and now that they were nearer to each other he took notice of her dark circles and how exhausted she was. His heart panged at the thought of what it must be like for her. If anything like that had happened to him…Lance shuddered just thinking about it, images of his family and friends popping up in his mind. When Allura had been explaining the whole situation to him, he could tell she was having a hard time even though she tried not to look it.  She had worn an expression he knew all too well. 

 

-

 

A little while later, the two finally arrived at Iki Town. It was quite cozy and relaxed, the air fresh and crisp. But no matter how relaxing it might be, Allura was still extremely conscious of other people in the vicinity, pulling her hat down further and adjusted her sunglasses.

“Hey princess, how about we grab something to eat first, you and me? ” Lance suggested coyly, giving her his classic flirty grin.

Ignoring the flirting she shook her head, looking around cautiously. “I’d much rather find them and get back as soon as possible.”

“Oh come on princess!” Lance implored, looking at her in what he hoped was a convincing pout, but Allura was unphased, her arms crossing in front of her.

"It really won't take that long, promise. And you definitely need some fuel. You look exactly like my sister's do after they try some weird diet. And let me tell you they perk right up once they get some food back in their system."

Though she disliked admitting it, Lance had a point. She hadn’t been eating or sleeping well, so food would do her some good whether she had an appetite or not. Uncrossing her arms she said haltingly, “Well…I suppose if we're careful...and we don’t take too long…”

“Aw yeah!” He cheered grinning, and quickly led her by the arm down the street. “My best friend lives here and his food is just to _die_ for! Just wait and see, it’ll totally be worth it. You don't have to worry about him either, your disguise is fine. Just leave everything to me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance was actually just worried about Allura so he was determined to get her to eat ;U; ~~not that his friends food wasnt his favorite thing on earth or anything lol~~
> 
> Next up is Hunk! Also a minor note idk if anyone noticed but I made it so Hunk is from Iki Town instead of Paniola. Because I forgot Paniola wasn't on the same island as Hau'Oli ;;; OTL


	6. Malasadas

“Hunk? Helloooo?” Lance called as he knocked on the door. When there was no reply, he inhaled and then yelled, "HUNK! HUNKKKKK. OPEN THE DOOR!” Allura was startled at this behavior, and then she remembered this was Alola after all. Alolans had much more open communities than Altea, not to say that Altean culture was unfriendly. Just...different. And it was quite refreshing, though Allura was sure this Hunk fellow probably did not appreciate it at the moment.

The window opened on the second floor, and the head of a large, sweet looking teenager wearing an orange headband popped out, clearly aggravated. “What is all the fuss Lance-“ He stopped when he saw the young woman in a hat and sunglasses next to him. Hunk peered down at her in surprise. “Uh, who is this?”

 “This is...Aliya! She’s my…uh…friend. From...overseas!” Lance floundered rather unconvincingly, though he apparently didn't realize it himself as he looked quite pleased with his cleverness.  Allura noted that in the future she was not leaving him in charge of anything covert. Ever.

“Huh. I didn’t know you had friends.” 

Lance made an annoyed face and crossed his arms. “Ha. Ha. Very funny Hunk. Just get down here will you?”

“Alright, alright I'm coming.” The boy disappeared from their line of sight, closing the window with a soft click.

 Lance rolled his eyes, but was obviously not worried. Allura on the other hand was starting to fret. She brought her hands up to her hair , checking that it was neatly tucked into her hat, when she finally noticed the charm on her bracelet was glowing yellow. And getting brighter. “Lance...your friend...”

"I told you, it's gonna be fine." Lance glanced at her wondering what was wrong, when his eyes fell upon the charm. “No…no no no no _no_ way. It can't be.”

Apparently it can. Fate, can be a very funny thing. The door opened and Lance’s eyes moved from the bracelet to Hunk, his mouth open.

“It’s Hunk?! _Hunk_?!” He spluttered incredulously.

Hunk’s gaze flickered between the two of them, looking taken aback.  “Um…Yeah?”

They exchanged glances, and Hunk felt uneasy. ”Why are you guys looking at me like that? Is there something on my face because you two are kind of freaking me out here. Also why is your bracelet glowing, is it, is it supposed to be doing that?” He fretted, pointing to the bracelet that Allura was now holding in her palm.

“Okay, we gotta talk inside.” Lance pushed Hunk into his house, Allura right behind him.

They walked into the living room. It was a cozy room, with a TV, couch, and coffee table, adjoined by a beautiful kitchen. Hunk turned to face them once Lance had stopped pushing him. “Can you please explain what is up with you two now?”

Lance gestured to Allura. “Take it away, Princess.”

Hunk knew Lance well enough to tell that something was different about the way Lance said “princess." Allura took off her sunglasses before inclining her head to him in greeting. Hunk’s eyes narrowed for a moment, and then widened in recognition even before she said anything.  “I apologize for not introducing myself properly. My name is Allura, and I am…or at least was the Princess of Altea.”

His face paled and he stuttered.  “But, but you’re a fu-fugitive? Oh my god I have a fugitive in my _house_.” Hunk's hands wento his face, clearly distraught.

Her heart clenched at his words but she faced him with a steady gaze. “Whatever you have heard on the news is not true. I am not a criminal.”

Hunk’s eyebrow raised, still nervously apprehensive. “You’re...you're not?”

Allura shook her head. “Lance can vouch for me too.”

Hunk stared at Lance expectantly and Lance nodded, turning to her with a playful glint in his eyes. “The only crime she’s committed is the crime of stealing my- OW!“

There was a loud smack, and then Lance was twitching on the floor, a Delcatty standing behind him, casually licking her paw as the ends of her tails stopped glowing from using Wake Up Slap.

"Is he...is he alright?" Allura asked, her eyes wide as she looked at Lance on the floor in concern. 

“He’s fine, it happens all the time.” Hunk replied, clearly unperturbed. 

Then, it was quiet. Hunk mulled over the thoughts in his head, and couldn't help but ask again. “So…you’re really not a criminal?” He already knew the answer. The dreams he had were being put in perspective, and he was getting more weirded out the more he considered this development.

“No. I swear I'm not.”

Hunk rubbed his temples as he plopped down into a chair, staring at the wall.

Lance groaned as he got to his feet, massaging his back and returning Delcatty to her pokeball as if it were the most normal thing in the world.  Upon seeing Hunk's expression, he put a sympathetic hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “Dude, you haven’t even finished hearing the craziness. Wait til you hear about those dreams you’ve been having.”

 

 

*post-explanation*

 

 

Hunk’s face was unreadable as he comprehended all the information he was given. Then he took a deep breath, and with furrowed eyebrows began, “Okay, let me get this straight. You’re saying that my dream really wasn't just a dream. Some crazy powerful psychic legendary Pokemon, actually chose me. You know, a normal person. Who works at a café. To go with you on this probably very dangerous journey, free Altea from a guy who managed to capture said crazy powerful psychic legendary, and is using her to mind control a whole island?"

“Um…yes.” Allura confirmed lamely.  _Wow...it sounds even worse when said like_ that...

“I didn’t miss anything?”

“Well, there _is_ the part about how if nothing is done to stop the Galra then the world is probably screwed over. Other than that, nope, you got it.” Lance replied. At that moment, he felt his stomach growl and his expression grew pained. “Okay Hunk I know this is a lot but could you make us food? I’m starving. Who knows maybe it’ll help clear your head.”

Hunk nodded, obviously out of it, and went to the kitchen where he began pulling out a bunch of ingredients from the fridge. For Hunk, cooking was a very stress relieving activity. And he was currently very, very, _very_  stressed.

 

\- 20 minutes later -

 

“Look, I’d love to help! But I’m really just not cut out for this kind of thing. I mean, look at me, I’m not hero material, I have no idea how I’d help stop a conspiracy or whatever, plus I’m happy being home, where it’s safe and warm…did I mention _safe_?”

“Come on Hunk! This is a chance for us to do something big, you know?”

Hunk brooded as he arranged the food he made into 3 plates, obviously conflicted. “Just…give me some time okay?”

Lance sighed as Hunk gave him a plate, but immediately brightened at the smell of the food. Allura couldn’t help but feel guilt at the pressure and danger she was putting on these younger trainers as she took a plate of her own.  

“Hunk, you’ve done it again. Have I told you how much I love you? Because I do. Especially when you make food.”  Lance gestured to his plate, which he had already made a large dent in, a look of bliss on his face. “Come on Princess, you gotta have some!”

Picking up her fork, she took a bite, and the same blissful look Lance had on his face came over hers. “This is heavenly Hunk!”

Hunk had a sheepish grin on his face, but he was clearly very happy at the compliment. “I’ve never had royalty compliment my food before.”

Amused, Allura responded, “I’m not that different from anyone else you know. But I must say this is quite possibly the best food I’ve had in my life. You’d put the cooks jobs in danger at the castle.”

Hunk's smile widened. “Would you like a malasada as well? I made some yesterday.”

At his words, Allura's eyes started literally sparkling. “ I haven’t had a malasada in years.”

Hunk moved to the counter next to the fridge and uncovered a basket full of them. He handed one to Allura and then one to Lance. Lance promptly stuffed the pastry in his mouth, and he said in muffled words, “His Malasadas are also the best.”

Allura took a bite, and couldn’t help but feel elated. It was absolutely delicious, and she once again started reminiscing of the period she spent in Alola while on her journey years before. Lance noted that this was the first time he had seen a full genuine smile from her, and felt immensely satisfied at having been able to help her take her mind off things, even if it was just for a moment.

Meanwhile, Hunk was staring at his malasada, lost in tormented thoughts. All the possibilities of things that could possibly go wrong were eating at him. But Lance was already on board, and as smart as Lance was, he had a knack for getting into trouble. If anything happened later and he didn’t do anything about it, especially since he now knew his dreams were the real deal…it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Hunk sighed, already regretting what he was going to be getting into.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, it's kind of filler while I decide a few things for the story! Plus I wanted a chance to introduce their Pokemon more :')

In the morning, shortly after Allura had left in pursuit of the next trainers, Coran had asked the brothers to go buy some supplies from the local stores. He also encouraged them to try to relax a little since they had some spare time before Allura would be back. But as much as they wanted to enjoy themselves, they found it was difficult to be cheery at a time like this and decided to return to the ship after securing what they needed.

Once they arrived back at the airship, they both let out their Pokemon to enjoy the island. Though they weren’t personally able to enjoy themselves that much, there was no reason why their Pokemon couldn’t. Keith and Shiro had both been to Alola before, whether it was for vacationing or adventuring. But of their Pokemon, Mawile, who had joined Shiro’s party last, it was her first time. So, Shiro’s Braviary flew her around the area, Keith’s Talonflame accompanying them in the sky.

Almost immediately after being let out, Infernape and Scyther started arguing heatedly, and was clearly starting to escalate. “Oi guys, can’t you give it a rest?!” Keith exclaimed, dropping the bags he was holding as he hurried over to figure out what was wrong _this_ time.

Shiro chuckled at the sight. Scyther and Infernape were great friends despite all their arguing, although they would be loath to admit it. Figuring it would probably take a while to sort out, Shiro picked up the bags Keith had been carrying in addition to his own with some difficulty. Combined, they were quite heavy, despite Shiro’s well-muscled build. And it was not eased by having a prosthetic arm. He sighed, and looked up at the sky, the sun shining brightly. It was at simple times like this that he really felt the absence of his arm. Suddenly weight was lifted from his arms, and he looked down in surprise. There was his Empoleon, cradling a few of the bags with his fins.

“Thanks buddy.” Shiro said gratefully.  Empoleon nodded slightly, and the two of them went into the airship.

-

After putting all the food and other supplies away, Shiro went to find Coran while Empoleon rejoined the other Pokemon outside. Coran, for the better part of the day, had been glued to his seat in the control room, monitoring the news coming from Altea. When Shiro came in, sure enough, he was still watching Altean news, just as he had been when he had asked them to get supplies/

Shiro tapped the door frame as he walked by to announce his presence, Coran looking over at him. “Ah Shiro. Did you get everything I asked for?”

Shiro nodded slightly in response. ”Wonderful! Good job.”

But the dark haired man made no sign of exiting, and clearly had something else he wanted to talk about. Coran noted this before prompting, “Is there something I can help you with Shiro?”

Shiro paused for a moment before saying, “I think I should be the one asking you that.” He looked pointedly at the screen, where the news was discussing Alfor.

Coran’s friendly smile faded as he gathered what Shiro meant. “I’m afraid nothing can help with this. But I appreciate the thought, young man.”

Shiro looked down at his feet, nodding in acknowledgement. But he still felt Coran needed to talk about it, whether he realized it or not. “You must’ve been very close.”

A wistful grin stretched across his face. “Oh yes. Closer than a Doduo’s two heads! We knew each other for over for most of our lives. He even made me Princess Allura’s godfather, and I must say he treasured her like no other. So it was quite a feat if I do say so myself.” Coran said proudly. The spark of happiness the thought brought was short lived, dying in his eyes as he glanced back at the monitor.

Feeling that it was time to give him some space, Shiro clasped  his shoulder for a moment as he turned toward the door. “It may not be much since I haven’t known you all for long, but… it seems he left his daughter in good hands.”

Shiro left the room, and Coran leaned back in the chair with a sigh. “I hope you’re right…”

 

-

 

A few hours later, Coran had finally left the control room and had now been driving Keith nuts for the past half an hour with his constant pacing and fussing over how Allura should have been back.

“Look, Coran, I know you’re worried but I’m sure she’s fine! Weren’t you the one who let her go by herself because you knew she can handle it?” Keith asked, clearly annoyed, throwing down the brush he was using on his Growlithe. Growlithe eyed Keith, slightly miffed at Keith having stopped brushing his fur. His Honedge, who Keith had promised would be shined after he finished brushing Growlithe, (which he had said he was almost done with), had been waiting happily for its turn. At Keith’s outburst it stared with it’s one eye disappointedly at the brush on the ground before slowly drifting away.

“It’s more like I didn’t have a choice, plus I couldn’t go with her because my appearance is a bit too obvious. Not that she is incapable of doing this on her own, she is quite so,  but given the circumstances-“

“Okay okay, I get it.” Keith said exasperatedly, picking up the brush again, before scrutinizing Coran when a thought occurred to him. “If you’re worried about being noticed, couldn’t you just, you know, _shave_ your mustache?”

Coran looked horrified at the thought, shaking his head profusely and stroking his mustache protectively. “This mustache is priceless! I’ve had It from a young age, it’s like an old friend. Would _you_ kill your friend?”

Keith groaned, and at that moment Allura’s voice could be heard from the trees.

“Oh thank god.” Keith said under his breath as Allura made her way to him and Coran. “How did it go?” Keith asked, tapping Growlithe to move and picking up his shining cloth and a container of polish.

“It went surprisingly well. Both agreed to come, and I’ll be picking them up tomorrow afternoon.”

Keith nodded his head slowly, and looked around for Honedge. At his call, Honedge brightened immediately and excitedly hovered over to him. Keith cracked his knuckles, and then set to work.

“No problems or anything? No one recognized you?” Coran asked anxiously.

“Coran, it was fine. Alola gets so many tourists, and I was careful.” Allura watched Keith as he vigorously wiped down Honedge with intense concentration. “How was your day Keith?”

“Now that you’re here, _much_ better.”

She was slightly puzzled his tone, but soon turned her attention to his Honedge who was much shinier than before. Keith set down the cloth he was using, satisfied with his work.

“Okay buddy, you’re good to go.”

“My, Honedge you look positively radiant.” Allura complimented, bending over to look at it closer. Honedge smiled (a literal eye smile). “You and Shiro certainly take good care of your Pokemon. How often do you do this?”

Keith shrugged. “It’s what anyone should do. For Honedge not that often, because it takes pretty good care of itself. But once in a while. If anything, for self confidence.”

Allura nodded in understanding as Honedge hovered away towards the shade of a tree, still radiating with happiness as the sunlight reflected off of it.


	8. Rivalry Renewed

“There’s the ship! And look, there are the others.”

Off in the distance, Shiro was talking to Coran, who was pacing in front of the ship, while Keith was sitting in the shade drinking water with his Infernape.  “I’m sure you all will get along great.”

Hunk was awestruck at the sight of the airship, his jaw hanging open. “Oh my god, is that…is that the newest Voltron model?!”

Allura turned to him, her eyes impressed. “Why yes, it is. You must know your ships.”

With a hint of pride in his voice, Lance commented, “You better bet he does. Hunk’s not just great at cooking, he’s also got a knack for tech.”

Allura chuckled at Hunk’s endearing fanboying as they continued their trek to the ship. By now they were less than a hundred feet from the ship, and as they steadily got closer, Lance could not shake the feeling that something was oddly…familiar about the boy in the red jacket. His eyes squinted as he tried to put his finger on what it was. And then he remembered.

“Wait a second…that mullet. And that Infernape…”

-

Keith could feel something watching him, and he looked around for the source. Through the trees, he saw a party of three was approaching, led by Allura. To her left was a large, brown skinned boy with a bright orange headband. But though that person was looking in his direction, he was not the source of his discomfort.  Keith’s eyes moved to the boy on Allura’s right, and sure enough, the lanky, tawny skinned boy was staring at him with a gaze that Keith felt could’ve bored holes into his skin. 

-

“Shiro, Keith, Coran; meet Lance and Hunk. Our new companions!” Allura introduced, gesturing to each person in turn.

“Well met, young trainers!” Coran commented, shaking both their hands.

Shiro shook hands with the two of them as well, greeting them warmly. He then nudged Keith, which solicited a quiet, “Nice to meet you.”  

Lance looked miffed about something, and he crossed his arms, staring at Keith pointedly. “Nice to meet you? You don’t, you know, recognize me?” Lance asked.

“Uh...No?”

Lance let out a frustrated groan, prompting a quiet “oh no” from Hunk, who was now hovering behind Lance nervously.

 “Seriously dude? We were supposed to have a battle at the Moon festival tournament!?”

Keith thought for a moment as he scrutinized the cocky, but grudgingly handsome face in front of him. His eyes widened slightly as he began to recall what Lance was talking about. “Oh yeah. I do remember you. You’re the one who came up to me and challenged me after we were paired up for the second round.”

Lance put a hand on his hip, chin sticking out. “Yeah. Before you chickened out!”

“Excuse me?” Keith scoffed, “I did not chicken out. I just couldn’t compete further-”

“Oh sure.” Lance said sarcastically. With an arrogant smirk he added, “I bet you were too scared to be beaten by moi in front of a crowd.” He brushed back his hair and shrugged, raising his hands. “I suppose that’s understandable though.” 

“Lance, chill man-“ Hunk started, putting a hand on his shoulder, but was promptly cut off by the fuming Keith.

 “Scared? You wish. It’s my team that would have come out on top.”

“Ha, maybe in your dreams mullet head!”

  Keith flared up, eyebrow twitching. “You know what? Let’s settle this right now!”

“Bring it on samurai. Don’t come crying to me afterwards!”

“Took the words right out of my mouth.”

At this Shiro felt it was time to step in before it escalated further, and apparently so did Allura, as they both looked at each other at the same time.

“I’ll take Lance if you take Keith.”

“Deal.”

 

As they, along with Hunk, tried to calm the teens down, Coran shook his head wistfully.  "Ah, the fires of youth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating for a bit! Have had writers block, but I finally managed to get this out. I wanted to get the Lance and Keith interaction as close to how I imagined it, hopefully it turned out okay though I'm still not 100% satisfied ;U; 
> 
> More on the Moon Festival tournament and how our paladins met in the next update! Let's just say that there's more behind how Cresselia chose these specific trainers than they first thought.


	9. Update!

Hiya guys! Sorry it's been awhile since my last update... I actually lost a lot of my work when my computer crashed a few weeks ago and I haven't had the motivation to go back and rewrite all the stuff I had written ;A; Plus I've been on vacation with my fam and my internship has been keeping me really busy too. I will try to get some more content up for you soon! Thanks for reading and your patience if you've been waiting <3 

Best wishes to you all :')

 

-sq1 

 

 


End file.
